Thank's and Good bye
by Ka Hime Shiseiten
Summary: Talasemia. Hanya karena satu kata itu,kau telah memberikan kebahagiaan dan juga keterpurukan. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo semuanya, ketemu lagi sama Ka di fandom Naruto Indonesia ini, kali ini Ka dateng dengan fic multi chapter pertama Ka. Semoga dapat menjadi bacaan yang gak membosankan.

Warning : AU, OOC, Sakura POV, flashback mode, typo dan maaf untuk kegajean lain yang terdapat di fic ini.

Disclaimer : entah tahun kapan om Kishimoto bersedia ngasih Narutonya ke Ka, jadi untuk saat ini dengan sangat menyesal mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah milik beliau.

* * *

**Thank's and Good Bye**

**By **

**Ka Hime Shiseiten**

Kisah ini dimulai dari tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika tou-san ku harus dipindahtugaskan ke Konoha. Aku yang saat itu masih bersekolah mau tak mau harus berpindah sekolah, awalnya aku menolak tegas karena saat itu merupakan tahun terakhirku di sekolah menengah atas tapi mengingat kami tak mempunyai seorangpun sanak saudara di Oto maka aku ikut berpindah kota bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san.

Aku sangat gugup menghadapi hari pertama sekolahku di Konoha High School, sekolah ini merupakan sekolah yang cukup terkenal karena banyaknya prestasi yang telah diraih siswa-siswinya dan aku takut tak bisa menyaingi mereka walaupun prestasiku yang cukup membanggakan selagi di Oto.

Hari pertamaku di sana aku diantarkan oleh seorang sensei nyentrik bernama Kakashi Hatake, sampai sekarang aku tak habis pikir kenapa dia menutupi wajahnya dengan masker hitam padahal kalau tebakanku benar dia bisa saja menjadi idaman para wanita mengingat kepintaran dan ketampanan wajahnya.

Waktu itu aku ditempatkan di kelas A yang notabene adalah kelas unggulan di Konoha High School, aku sih setuju-setuju saja karena toh berada di manapun juga sama saja, sama-sama tak mempunyai orang yang ku kenal satupun dan untuk masalah pelajaran aku yakin mampu menyaingi mereka.

Ketika aku memasuki kelas pertama kali, kesan yang ku dapat adalah tatapan heran para penghuni kelas. Dan saat itu Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkan diriku di depan kelas. Setelah aku memperkenalkan diriku, Kakashi-sensei mempersilahkanku duduk di sebelah seorang gadis yang menurutku cukup cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata biru cerahnya. Ya aku hanya berharap dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik bagiku selama di sini.

Saat aku duduk, aku sempat memberinya sebuah senyuman sebagai tanda pertemanan dan permintaan ijin untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ino Yamanaka," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Aku sempat tertegun mendengar namanya, nama yang aneh untuk orang secantik dirinya, tapi tak ku hiraukan keanehanku lalu membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Sakura Haruno." Jawabku kemudian.

Waktu istirahat tiba, banyak teman yang mengelilingiku untuk berkenalan dan tentu saja aku tak keberatan mengingat aku belum mempunyai teman di sini. Aku cukup senang dengan sifat mereka yang tidak tertutup dengan orang baru walaupun mereka anggota kelas unggulan yang biasanya egois, sombong dan tak mau tersaingi.

Tapi, lama kami bercanda gurau aku mulai tertarik dengan pemuda yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan. Dari tadi ku perhatikan, dia sangat pendiam dan tidak mau membaur dengan yang lain, padahal dari segi fisik dia sangat menarik dengan sepasang mata onyx, rambut biru dongker hanya saja kulit yang sangat pucat. Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi menurutku kulitnya itu berbeda dengan yang lainnya, dia terlampau pucat untuk ukuran kulit yang putih.

Untuk mengurangi rasa penasaranku, aku mencoba bertanya pada Ino siapa sebenarnya pemuda pucat itu.

"Ino, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku pada Ino dengan agak gugup.

"Apa? Apakah tentang sekolah? Kau bertanya pada orang yang tepat karena aku ini ratu informasi sekolah," jawabnya, aku baru tahu ternyata teman sebangkuku ini seorang yang cerewet dan yang lebih parah adalah seorang ratu gossip.

"Siapa pemuda berkulit pucat yang ada di pojok itu? Aku lihat dia agak anti sosial," aku tak berani menunjuk pemuda itu, aku takut kalau dia melihat dan tersinggung karena sikapku, bagaimanapun aku ini murid baru dan aku tak mau mencari masalah di hari pertamaku sekolah.

"Oh maksudmu pemuda tampan yang sekarang sedang membaca buku itu?" Ino menunjuk pemuda yang ku maksud dengan dagunya, aku mengangguk tanda membenarkan. "Dia Sasuke Uchiha. Kau benar dia anti sosial, kami sekelas tak ada yang mau mendekatinya karena kemisteriusan dia. Dia pemuda yang sangat pintar, dan tak ada yang mengenal dia cukup dalam." Jelas Ino.

Ku lirik lagi pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu, entah kenapa aku merasa tertarik dengannya. Selain karena ketampanannya, entah apa lagi yang mampu menarik perhatianku padanya seolah-olah ada sebuah magnet yang membuatku tak bisa berpaling darinya.

"Memangnya dia tak punya teman satupun?" tanyaku lagi pada Ino

"Sepertinya kau tertarik padanya, Sakura," goda Tenten padaku. Tenten adalah salah satu teman baruku di sini, dan selain dia masih ada Hinata Hyuuga seorang gadis masis yang pemalu dan juga Temari Sabaku. "Kalau kau mau tahu tentang Sasuke lebih jauh, kau bisa tanyakan pada Naruto, dia tetangga Sasuke dan yang paling tahu banyak tentang Sasuke." Tambahnya masih dengan senyum menggoda.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja karena dia dari tadi diam terus, apa salah aku menanyakan tentang teman sekelasku sendiri?" tanpa aku perintah, pipiku tiba-tiba merona menanggapi godaan Tenten yang membuat teman-temanku yang lain ikut menggodaku juga.

Sebelumnya aku tak pernah merasa setertarik ini pada seseorang, padahal aku pernah bertemu dengan banyak orang yang secara kepribadian lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan benang takdir.

Sepulang sekolah, aku sengaja membiarkan teman-temanku pulang duluan karena aku tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke masih terpaku di kursinya, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Aku tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengenal Sasuke lebih banyak, siapa tahu aku bisa berteman dengannya.

Aku mulai berjalan mendekatinya, jujur saja aku merasa tegang dengan kenekatanku ini. Dan ketika aku sampai di mejanya, aku merasa bingung harus memulai obrolan kami dengan apa.

"Hai," akhirnya hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutku. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam kepadaku, seketika itu aku tak mampu berbuat apapun, matanya seakan data menghipnotisku.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, aku mengulurkan tanganku kepadanya.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanyaku dengan nada gemetaran. Tapi Sasuke masih menatapku dan tak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Maaf aku lancang, tapi aku hanya ingin mengenalmu saja," lanjutku masih bingung untuk menghadapi Sasuke. "Jadi siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi untuk kedua kalinya dan berharap kali ini dia mau menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Sasuke tanpa membalas uluran tanganku yang sedari tadi masih terjulur di depan wajahnya. Aku sudah menebak bahwa orang sepertinya tak akan mau sembarangan bersalaman dengan orang yang baru dikenal.

"sepertinya kau sedang menunggu seseorang," kucoba memulai obrolan dengan Sasuke untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara kami, lama ku tunggu jawaban darinya tapi dia hanya diam saja yang ku artikan sebagai iya. "Supaya kau tidak merasa bosan, boleh aku menemanimu?" ku tahu itu sangat lancing sekali, tapi percuma juga menarik kata-kata yang sudah terucap.

Sasuke kembali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, justru membuka buku yang tadi istirahat dia baca. Sekilas ku lihat ternyata itu buku kedokteran yang mengulas tentang talasemia. Aku memang tak tahu banyak tentang penyakit gen tersebut, yang ku tahu hanyalah talasemia adalah sebuah penyakit yang sangat mematikan dan belum ada obat yang mampu menyembuhkannya.

"Apa kau berniat menjadi seorang dokter?" tanyaku kemudian, "Akupun mau jadi dokter, hanya saja aku ingin jadi dokter spesialis anak. Mungkin saja suatu hari kita bisa membuat klinik bersama, benarkan Sasuke?" apa hanya perasaanku saja atau memang wajah Sasuke sedikit mengeras, rasanya tak ada yang salah dengan pernyataanku tadi.

"Ya, aku ingin menjadi dokter. Aku ingin bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang pengidap talasemia, sudah cukup banyak penderitaan yang dibuat penyakit laknat itu," ku lihat ada semacam kegetiran dalam kalimatnya, apa dia pernah kehilangan seseorang yang berharga karena penyakit tersebut?

"Aku pernah dengar bahwa orang yang mengidap penyakit talasemia tak bisa disembuhkan dan hanya sedikit yang bisa bertahan tua." Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimatku, pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakan sesosok pemuda tampan yang sangat identik dengan Sasuke, sepertinya dia kakak Sasuke yang sedang Sasuke tunggu.

"Sasuke, maaf kau menunggu lama," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, kakak Sasuke ini terasa lebih hangat dari Sasuke. Dia lebih murah senyum dan kata-katanya mengandung kelembutan.

"Oh kau sedang bersama dengan temanmu, ya? Aku tak tahu kau punya teman semanis ini," aku bisa merasakan nada menggoda dalam kalimatnya itu, "Kau pacarnya Sasuke? Siapa namamu?" tanyanya padaku

Aku tersenyum "Bukan, saya Sakura Haruno teman sekelas Sasuke yang baru, saya hanya ingin menemaninya saja karena harus sendirian di kelas," aku menjelaskan padanya dengan tersipu karena disebut pacar Sasuke.

"Aku Itachi Uchiha, kakaknya Sasuke. Hebat sekali kau bisa tahan lama-lama dengannya, aku saja yang dia kenal dari lahir selalu merasa mengobrol dengan patung, tapi aku senang kalau Sasuke punya teman karena selama ini hanya aku dan Tou-san yang dekat dengnnya," aku sedikit mengeryit mendengar bahwa Sasuke tak pernah dekat dengan orang lain, sampai ibunyapun tidak dekat?

"Kami memang hanya hidup bertiga, Kaa-san kami sudah lama meninggal. Oops sepertinya aku sudah bercerita terlalu jauh padamu Sakura, aku kelewat senang mengetahui Sasuke punya teman sampai bercerita panjang lebar padamu," dia melirik pada Sasuke yang masih mematung di kursinya dengan tangan yang mencengkram buku terlampau kuat.

"Tak apa, saya juga senang kalau bisa menjadi teman Sasuke," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kami harus segera pulang, Sakura. Terima kasih ya sudah mau menemani Otoutou manjaku ini." Dan aku hanya mengangguk, membiarkan mereka keluar terlebih dahulu dari kelas.

Aku sangat beruntung bisa mengetahui sedikit kehidupan Sasuke, dan semoga saja aku bisa benar-benar jadi temannya dan menjadi tempat keluh kesah yang tak mungkin dia bagikan pada orang lain.

**To Be Continue **

**

* * *

**

Huh akhirnya chapter pertama selesai juga. Maaf kalau ada yang merasa alurnya lambat karena Ka sengaja buat seperti itu untuk membuat feel-nya lebih terasa.

Untuk seberapa panjang dan akan ada apa saja dalam fic ini, Ka belum tahu pasti *ditimpuk* tapi untuk alur dan ending sudah Ka pikirkan matang-matang.

Ka minta keikhlasannya untuk memberikan penilaian pada fic Ka ini, dan sebelumnya terima kasih untuk yang bersedia

**-REVIEW-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 coming! Makasih banget ya yang udah menyempatkan tenaganya buat ngetik review chapter pertama fic ini. Chapter ini masih belum menjadi inti ceritanya tapi tak ada salahnya untuk membaca karena ini masih termasuk bagian penting cerita walaupun bukan intinya.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Thank's and Good bye**

**By **

**Ka Hime Shiseiten**

Pagi itu hari cukup cerah, aku sangat bersemangat bersekolah karena ingin bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Hampir semalaman aku memikirkannya, memikirkan semua yang ada pada dirinya terutama bagian apa yang mampu menyihirku untuk terus mengingatnya dan semua hal yang aku terka untuk menjadi alasan tersebut hasilnya nihil. Aku tak mampu mengetahui daya tarik apa yang ada pada dirinya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku langsung mengucapkan selamat pagi pada beberapa temanku yang sudah berada di kelas. Aku sampai di sekolah masih cukup pagi sehingga di kelaspun belum terlalu banyak orang, meskipun begitu aku sangat senang karena ternyata Sasuke sudah ada di kelas dan sedang masih membaca buku kedokterannya. Aku sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke terlampau bersemangat menjadi seorang dokter hingga buku yang sangat tebal tersebut tidak pernah lepas dari genggamannya.

Ku simpan tasku di meja, dan aku berpikir harus bagaimana mendekati Sasuke pagi ini hingga ku putuskan untuk menyapanya saja.

"Pagi Sasuke," sapaku padanya yang masih asyik dengan dunianya "Kau masih belum selesai membaca buku itu ya? Memang semenarik apa sih? Boleh aku melihatnya?" aku mulai mencercanya dengan pertanyaan.

Dia melirikku dari sudut matanya, kemudian memfokuskan kembali membaca. Aku jadi teringat pada perkataan Itachi-san kemarin kalau berbicara padanya seperti berbicara pada patung. Ku beranikan diri untuk ikut duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Maaf ya kalau aku selalu mengganggumu, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu saja," aku melirik pada Sasuke yang masih serius menekuni buku tentang talasemia itu "Jujur saja, ketika melihatmu kemarin menyendiri membuatku tertarik padamu. Kau seperti mempunyai daya tarik yang mampu membuatku ingin mengenalmu, kesendirianmu seolah menggambarkan kalau kau memerlukan seseorang untuk mengerti keadaanmu lebih dalam,"

Sasuke seolah tersadar dari sesuatu setelah mendengar penuturanku, matanya menerawang kosong ke depan. Ekspresinya sangat sulit untuk ditebak, antara sedih, senang, dan yang paling kentara adalah kebingungan.

"Maaf aku berbicara lancang lagi padamu, tapi itulah yang ku rasakan. Aku hanya tak mau kalau kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena tindakanku yang terus mendekatimu," lanjutku kemudian setelah ku pikir dia memerlukan penjelasan atas penjelasanku tadi "Kalau kau merasa aku mengganggumu dan menginginkan aku pergi, aku akan pergi." Aku mulai beranjak dari kursi itu, tapi aku merasakan pergelangan tanganku dicengkram oleh Sasuke, aku menengokan kembali kepalaku padanya.

"Bisakah kau duduk lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin dan masih menatap lurus ke depan "Kurasa, kita perlu bicara banyak," aku duduk kembali di kursi yang sebelumnya ku duduki.

Tapi ketika kami mulai akan mulai berbicara serius, kudengar teriakan Ino dari arah pintu. Mau tak mau aku beranjak dari kursi, aku tak mau harus mendapat gossip tak sedap tentang aku dan Sasuke gara-gara Ino melihat kami berduaan seperti ini.

"Sepulang sekolah kita akan berbicara kembali, aku tak mau Ino menyebarkan berita aneh tentang kita." Ucapku sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke.

Ino keheranan melihatku tersenyum terus semenjak pagi tadi, sepanjang pelajaran Kurenai-sensei tak sedikipun pelajaran yang hinggap di otakku, karena yang ada di sana hanya Sasuke dan hal apa yang ingin dia bicarakan padaku. Aku tersadar ketika Ino menyolek pinggangku.

"Apa kau kerasukan setan sekolah? Ku perhatikan dari tadi, kau terus tersenyum. Apakah ada yang lucu dari teori geometri?" aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil terus tersenyum, "Lantas kenapa kau terus tersenyum? Kau sedang jatuh cinta? Pada siapa cepat katakana padaku!" tanyany lagi tapi sayang Kurenai-sensei mendengar keributan dari Ino.

"Nona Yamanaka, ada yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Kurenai-sensei dingin pada Ino

"Tidak sensei, hanya keinginan untuk buang air kecil," elaknya sambil pura-pura meringis

"Silahkan keluar kalau begitu agar kau tak terus-menerus mengganggu nona Haruno!"

"terima kasih sensei," ucapnya, dia berbalik sebentar padaku sebelum beranjak dari kursi, "Kau hutang cerita padaku, Sasuka." Lalu dia berjalam keluar kelas.

Waktu yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Setelah semua teman sekelasku pulang, aku mendekati Sasuke kembali. Aku duduk di kursi yang tadi pagi kududuki di samping Sasuke.

"Sebelumnya aku tak pernah berbicara banyak seperti ini pada orang lain, tapi aku yakin kau orang yang bisa dipercaya," aku tersenyum mendengar penuturannya, "Sama sepertimu, akupun merasakan hal yang tadi kau ucapkan, aku merasa bahwa kau orang yang special.

"Sebelumnya aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini pada orang lain, tapi entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin berbagi padamu," dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat kelembutan di kedua mata onyx Sasuke.

"Berbagi? Apa maksudmu?"

"Selama ini aku selalu hidup sendiri, aku tak pernah mau berbagi perasaan pada orang lain kecuali Itachi-nii. Aku terlalu sulit untuk mempercayai orang lain, itu alasannya aku memilih untuk menghindari orang lain,"

Aku bisa melihat beban yang berat pada diri Sasuke, memang sulit kalau kita mempunyai banyak masalah sedangkan kita tak bisa membagi masalah tersebut pada orang lain, aku sangat ingin meringankan beban yang Sasuke pikul.

"Sakura, aku harap kau tak mengecewakanku karena ini pertama kalinya aku merasa mempunyai teman," ada kebimbangan pada ucapan Sasuke ketika dia mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, seolah dia telah mengatakan hal yang sangat tabu, tapi aku tak menutup kebahagianku ketika dia bisa menganggapku temannya.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, jadi apa yang akan kau bagikan padaku?"

"Kau tahukan tentang Kaa-sanku yang meninggal? Aku kira dia akan menjadi salah satu penderita talasemia yang paling bertahan lama di keluargaku, tapi ternyata dia tak menepati janjinya padaku untuk terus mendampingiku,"

"Jadi kaa-sanmu penderita talasemia? Itu alasannya kau mau menjadi dokter?" dia mengangguk

"Aku jadi sedikit mengerti kenapa kau anti social, kau takut kehilangan lagi sehingga memilih sendiri kan?" dan dia kembali mengangguk

"Tapi kau patut bersyukur masih mempunyai Itachi-san dan Out-sanmu yang sangat menyayangimu, sebaiknya kau mulai sedikit terbuka juga pada mereka, aku yakin mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," aku tersenyum.

"kau benar, aku juga sangat menyayangi mereka. Tapi sudah saatnya aku mengakhiri kutukan dalam keluargaku?" entah dia sadar atau tidak sadar dia menggenggam tanganku sangat erat.

"Apa maksudmu? Kutukan? Apakah ada orang lain selain Kaa-sanmu yang mengidap talasemia?" tapi Sasuke enggan menjawabnya, tanpa dia menjawabpun aku tahu kalau ucapanku benar bahwa salah satu anggota Uchiha mengidap penyakit mematikan tersebut.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk mencari cara menyembuhkan penyakit itu," aku membalas menggenggam tangannya, "Selama ini apa pengobatan untuk orang penderita talasemia?"

"sampai saat ini belum ada pengobatan yang mampu mengobati talasemia, tapi dengan transfusi darah dapat menghambat perusakan sel darah merah dan itupun hanya dapat bertahan paling lama seminggu dan setelah itu darah yang ditransfusikan akan kembali rusak,"

Oh Kami-sama, semenderita itukah penderita talasemia? Pantas saja Sasuke ingin sekali mencari obat untuk penyakit tersebut. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau penyakit itu menimpa pada orang yang keadaan ekonominya rendah, mungkin orang itu hanya tinggal menunggu darahnya rusak dan akhirnya meninggal tanpa sempat melakukan pencucian darah.

Kulihat metahari telah semakin condong ke arah barat, aku yakin Kaa-sanku akan khawatir kalau aku pulang terlaru larut.

"Sasuke, sudah sangat sore. Apakah Itachi-san tidak menjemputmu?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tadi bilang kalau aku akan pulang bersamamu, jadi menyuruhnya untuk tidak menjemputku." Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Sasuke bilang akan pulang bersamaku, tapi ini terkejut karena senang. Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa sih?

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan aku segera ikut beranjak pula, kami akan pulang bersama. Ini seperti mimpi, semalaman aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa dekat dengan Sasuke dan sekarang dia mengajakku pulang bersama, bukankah itu sebuah anugrah?

Kami pulang menggunakan bis, ternyata jalur rumah kami serah. Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada satupun dari kami yang memulai percakapan, Sasuke sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan aku tak ingin mengganggunya.

Rumah Sasuke lebih jauh dari rumahku sehingga aku lebih dahulu turun dari bis, aku berpamitan padanya dan berpesan kalau dia bisa menghubungiku kapan saja kalau dia merasa butuh sandaran atas masalahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan diri. Hari ini terlalu banyak yang aku alami dengan Sasuke sehingga aku perlu menjernihkan pikiranku dan menyadari kalau kejadian sepulang sekolah adalah nyata.

Seperti malam sebelumnya aku terus berpikir tentang apa yang akan terjadi besok denganku dan Sasuke. Semoga saja sedikitnya aku bisa membantu Sasuke dengan terus memberikan dorongan moral padanya, tapi aku sempat berpikir sebenarnya siapa Uchiha lain yang terkena talasemia? Aku tak mau memikirkannya, lebih baik Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku.

**ToBeCo**

**

* * *

**

Haduh kok malah makin gake ya? Dan kayaknya jalan ceritanyapun gampang ditebak walaupun Cuma liat judulnya aja. Dan maaf banget kalau chapter kemarin banyak banget typonya, Ka bener-bener lupa buat ngedit maklum penyakit amnesia Ka udah mendekati stadium akhir.

Makasih banget buat yang udah nyempatin review, Ka ngehargain banget buat semua reviewer yang udah menyempatin tenaganya ngetik review fic Ka ini. Sekalipun itu flame Ka hargain kok, Ka anggap itu sebagai perhatian buat Ka.

Ok, sebelum Ka tutup Chapter 2 ini, Ka mau balas dulu review yang gak login.

**Panda Chili**

Iya, di sini Sasuke emang jadi orang yang anti social. Dan untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya, jawabannya dah ada di chapter ini.

Makasih ya dah review.

**Aburume-anduts**

Dah cepet kan? Makasih ya dah review.

**Aya-na Rifa'i**

Makasih ya dah review

**4ntk4-chan**

Makasi XD

Jawabannya dah ada di chapter ini, emang segitu gampang ditebaknya ya? Tapi semoga aja endingnya gak mengecewakan gara-gara gampang ketebak XD

Makasi ya dah review.

**The Reader**

Makasi XD

Membosankan? Ah maaf ya, chapter 1 dan 2 ini memang belum memasuki inti cerita jadi cenderung banyak basa-basinya. Untuk rated, tadinya Ka mu simpen di T tapi ternyata terlalu tinggi untuk fic yang mengandung implicit lemon (halah jadi spoiler neh), jadi Ka putusin buat simpen di M aja. lagian kalau kita selalu takut dengan flamer2, kapan kita mau berani mencari tantangan?

Makasih ya dah review.

**VamPs 9irL**

Makasih ya dah review.

Sekali lagi Ka ucapin makasih, setelah Ka kira-kira ternyata fic ini berakhir antara chapter 4 atau 5. Dan semoga saja tidak membosankan.

Tak henti-hentinya ka meminta masukannya buat fic ini , jadi **REVIEW LAGI YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi-sensei dan selamanya akan begitu kecuali dia meninggal dan lima puluh tahun kemudian mewariskannya pada Ka XD *ditampol*

Warning: Sakura's POV, still flashback mode, typo (lowongan beta Ka belum ditutup, ada yang berminat?), AU.

Happy reading

**Thank's and Good Bye**

**Chapter 3**

**By**

**Ka Hime Shiseiten**

Hari ini sangat membosankan, hampir semua sensei menghadiahi tugas yang sangat banyak. Untungnya Sasuke mampu menenangkanku dengan wajah malaikatnya, hanya dengan melihatnya saja semua kepenatanku mampu hilang semua. Ada apa denganku? Apa aku mulai menyukainya? Hanya dengan waktu dua hari? Benar-benar penakluk wanita.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa kami sempatkan untuk berbicara, setelah kelas kosong tentunya. Apa hanya perasaanku saja atau wajah Sasuke semakin pucat? Mungkin dia sedang tidak enak badan.

"Kau pucat sekali, apa sedang sakit? Harusnya jangan paksakan sekolah kalau memang sakit." Ucapku memulai pembicaraan dengannya.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya sedikit pusing saja." Jawabnya dengan mata tak beralih dari buku talasemianya.

Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa sebenarnya talasemia itu, hingga Sasuke sangat tertarik dengan penyakit genetika mematikan tersebut.

"Kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya talasemia itu seperti apa sih?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Seperti yang aku katakan kemarin, talasemia adalah salah satu penyakit genetika yang merusak sistem pembentukan sel darah merah, sampai saat ini belum ada pengobatan yang mampu menyembuhkannya, penderitanya hanya mampu menunggu ajal."

"Apakah dengan transfusi darah belum cukup?" tanyaku kembali.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Darah yang ditransfusi terus-menerus ketika hancur akan menyisakan masalah besar yaitu zat besi dari darah yang hancur tidak bisa dikeluarkan tubuh dan menumpuk di dalam organ dan kalau itu terjadi di jantung, jantung tidak bisa memompa darah lagi." Sasuke menunduk dengan ekspresi yang sulit ku tebak, sepertinya itu adalah penjelasan paling menyakitkan yang pernah dia katakan.

"Tidak adakah cara untuk mengeluarkannya?"

"Dengan desferoksamin, tapi suatu saat manusia akan menemukan titik jenuhnya sehingga merasa bosan untuk terus-terusan hidup yang tergantung pada obat-obatan."

Sasuke benar, jangankan untuk mengkonsumsi obat sepanjang hidupnya, meminum obat ketika flu saja sudah malas. Apalagi ditambah dengan menahan rasa sakitnya, pasti manusia itu memilih untuk mati saja dari pada hidup yang diliputi rasa sakit.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka oleh seseorang, kontan saja aku dan Sasuke menolehkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang datang tersebut.

"Hai Sakura," Sapanya, ternyata itu adalah Itachi-san, "Sasuke, waktunya kita berangkat. Cepatlah wajahmu sudah pucat sekali!"

Itachi-san menarik Sasuke dengan sangat cemas, apa karena Sasuke sedang sakit? Bukankah hanya pusing?

"Ah Sakura terima kasih ya sudah mau menemani otouto-ku yang manja ini lagi, tapi maaf kita tidak bisa lama-lama berbincang karena kami sudah ada janji dengan dokter, AWW! Kenapa kau mencubitku, Otouto?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang dibalas death glare oleh Sasuke. "Oh baiklah sepertinya aku keceplosan, oke Sakura sampai jumpa dan selamat menikmati akhir pekanmu." Tambahnya.

"Tunggu!" kucegah mereka yang sudah ada di depan pintu kelas.

"Sasuke, kau sakit apa? Tak mungkinkan Itachi-san secemas ini kalau kau hanya pusing?"

"Hah? Pusing?" Itachi-san sepertinya kebingungan tapi tak lama dari itu dia langsung tertawa, "kau benar, Sasuke hanya pusing. Semalam dia sempat demam jadi sekarang aku berencana untuk membawanya ke dokter, tenanglah Sasuke tidak apa-apa kok."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Benar," kali ini Sasukelah yang menjawabnya, "aniki hanya terlalu khawatir padaku sehingga memaksaku untuk pergi ke dokter."

"Baiklah, cepat sembuh ya Sasuke dan emmm," aku bingung untuk melanjutkannya.

"Apa?"

"Tugas yang tadi Kurenai-sensei berikan bagaimana? Kapan akan kita kerjakan? Bukankah kita satu kelompok?"

"Besok bisakan kau ke rumahku? Alamatnya akan kukirim nanti."

"Oke."

Di rumah aku sangat senang sekali karena mengingat besok akan berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke, aku penasaran seperti apa Sasuke di rumahnya, yang kutahu Sasuke sangat kaya dan tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk menemaninya di rumah. Aku penasaran apakah Sasuke sedingin di sekolah? Ataukah mempunyai kepribadian lain yang hanya dia perlihatkan di rumah?

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku dengan senyuman yang terus terkembang di bibirku, sampai kaa-san dan tou-san yang melihatku kebingungan melihat tingkah anehku sepulang dari sekolah terlebih ketika Sasuke mengirimkan e-mail alamat rumahnya.

Sepertinya malam ini akan sulit tidur kalau aku terus memikirkan Sasuke, apa aku sudah benar-benar tertarik padanya? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Semoga saja kebahagiaan ini berlangsung lama.

Di sinilah aku sekarang, di dalam rumah yang super besar hingga aku tak bisa menjelaskan sebesar apa rumah itu. Sepertinya ini adalah rumah terbesar yang pernah kumasuki. Saat ini aku sedang menunggu Sasuke yang masih berada di kamarnya, maid-nya bilang kalau Sasuke masih berbaring gara-gara demamnya kemarin. Aku merasa tidak enak karena telah mengganggu istirahat Sasuke.

"Sakura, maaf mengunggu lama." Itachi-san berjalan ke arahku lalu duduk di kursi di depanku.

"Tak apa, sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Seharusnya Sasuke istirahat bukannya kupaksa mengerjakan tugas seperti ini, sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Ucapku seraya berdiri.

"Buru-buru sekali, lagi pula Sasuke mau menemuimu kok," ucapnya tersenyum, "Sasuke memang tidak bisa keluar kamarnya saat ini, tapi kau bisa menemuinya di kamarnya."

"Itu akan mengganggu istirahatnya." Jujur saja sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu Sasuke, aku ingin tahu keadaannya saat ini, karena sepertinya demam Sasuke sangat parah sehingga tidak diperbolehkan keluar kamar oleh dokter.

"Sasuke sendiri yang menginginkan kau menemuinya, sepertinya dia kangen padamu," kurasakan wajahku memanas mendengar ucapan Itachi-san barusan, dan kulihat dia terkikik kecil, "ayo kuantarkan ke kamar Sasuke. Ah dan satu lagi, aku tak suka kau memanggilku Itachi-san, rasanya terdengar kaku. Panggil saja aku Itachi-nii, bagaimana?" aku pun mengangguk mengiyakan permintaannya.

Kamar Sasuke sangat besar dan semuanya bernuansa biru, sangat nyaman dan err- seperti rumah sakit, ini terlalu berlebihan untuk kamar orang yang terkena demam. Terlalu banyak alat-alat medis yang tak ku tahu namanya dan juga ada seorang perawat yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Sasuke, memangnya orang kaya selalu berlebihan seperti ini ya kalau merawat orang yang hanya sakit demam?

Kulangkahkan kaki untuk mendekati Sasuke yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur king size-nya, wajahnya sangat pucat bahkan lebih pucat dari kemarin aku melihatnya, kalau boleh ku akui dia seperti mayat hidup. Sakit Sasuke sepertinya cukup parah.

"Seharusnya kau memberi tahuku kalau keadaanmu seperti ini, aku kan pasti membatalkan pengerjaan tugas ini." Kataku sambil mengamati keadaannya yang mengkhawatirkan itu.

"Aku sudah biasa seperti ini, jadi aku masih bisa mengerjakan tugas itu sekalipun dalam keadaan berbaring." Suaranya sangat lemah dan terdengar seperti menahan sakit.

"Bagaimana bisa mengerjakan, kalau bangkit dari tempat tidur saja kau tak bisa," Candaku yang disambut senyuman kecil darinya, dan seingatku ini adalah pertama kalinya dia tersenyum. Manis sekalipun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kita kerjakan ini setelah keadaanmu membaik, tugasnya kan masih dua minggu lagi," Lanjutku yang dibalas senyuman kembali darinya. "Err sebenarnya kau sakit apa? Keadaanmu lebih parah dari orang demam biasa, dan di kamarmu ini terlalu banyak alat medis yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan oleh orang yang sakit demam."

Kulihat wajahnya kembali mengeras setelah mendengar pertanyaanku tadi, seolah itu adalah hal yang tabu untuk diungkit. Dan entah kenapa sekelebat kata terlintas di benakku, talasemia. Kugelengkan wajahku cepat-cepat untuk menyingkirkan pikiran mengerikan yang barusan terlintas di kepalaku itu, terlalu mengerikan jika benar Sasuke mengidap penyakit yang telah merenggut nyawa ibunya tersebut. Dan kuingat-ingat lagi siapa orang yang mengidap penyakit itu di keluarga Sasuke, walaupun aku tak pernah bertemu dengan ayah Sasuke tapi melihat kegiatannya yang seorang bussinessman sibuk, tak mungkin dia yang mengidap talasemia. Itachi-nii juga terlalu sehat untuk orang yang menyimpan talasemia di tubuhnya, hanya ada satu kemungkinan bahwa orang lain yang mengidap talasemia di keluarga Uchiha selain ibu Sasuke adalah

Tak sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari mataku, mengetahui kalau pikiran barusan adalah benar. Aku tak rela kalau memang dia yang mengidap penyakit laknat tersebut. Kutatap mata onyx di depanku yang aku yakin bisa membaca apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini.

"Suster, bisa kau keluar? Kami perlu bicara berdua." Perintahnya pada seorang suster yang tadi memeriksanya.

Setelah memastikan kalau suster tadi keluar, Sasuke mulai menatapku lagi, "Kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang penyakitku?" tanyanya datar padaku sehingga terkesan menjadi sebuah pernyataan.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi nyatanya tangisku semakin kencang setelah mengetahui tebakannku mendekati jawaban sesungguhnya yang –demi Tuhan- tidak ingin kudengar.

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah mengetahui tentang penyakitku, kau tak perlu menangis karena memang begitulah keadaanya. Aku yang sudah dipilih Tuhan untuk memikul kesakitan ini, aku tak bisa menghindar lagi." Tatapannya melembut seolah mengatakan bahwa dia rela dan memintaku untuk tidak menangisi keadaanya.

Tanpa kusadari aku memeluk Sasuke yang saat itu masih berbaring, kususupkan kepalaku di bahunya dan betapa mengerikannya setelah kulihat banyak tumpukan zat besi di balik kulit pucatnya. Dan sepertinya kemarin dia baru saja melakukan transfusi darah kalau melihat keadaannya sekarang, maka kuputuskan untuk melepaskan pelukanku karena aku tak mau menambah rasa sakit yang ada pada tubuhnya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu terbawa suasana." Ucapku lirih yang ditanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Bisa kau bantu aku untuk duduk?" lalu ku sambut tangan dan juga kutegakan punggungnya untuk membantunya duduk, "sebagai seorang lelaki aku merasa malu harus meminta tolong pada perempuan," ucapnya yang diikuti tawa kecil untuk mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Ada kalanya wanita dan pria saling membutuhkan, karena tidak akan ada pria tanpa adanya wanita, bukankah kau lahir dari seorang wanita? Dan wanitapun tak bisa melahirkan begitu saja tanpa pria, benarkan? Jadi kau tak perlu malu untuk meminta tolong padaku."

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Kau mirip kaa-san, kaa-san juga pernah berkata begitu. Dia bilang kalau laki-laki tidak boleh menyakiti wanita karena laki-laki tidak bisa hidup tanpa wanita," mata Sasuke kembali terlihat sedih, "dulu aku menganggap kaa-san bohong padaku karena nyatanya dia meninggalkanku, tapi sekarang aku ingat kalau kaa-san juga bilang kalau kita kehilangan sesuatu, maka Tuhan akan menggantikannya dengan yang lebih dari yang hilang tersebut. Dan kau tahu? sekarang Tuhan sudah mengganti kepergian kaa-san dengan mendatangkan dirimu kepadaku."

Kurasakan jantungku berdetak lebih dari yang biasanya, darahku menuju mukaku yang bisa kupastikan sekarang sangatlah merah. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya seorang pria berkata seperti itu padaku, tapi baru sekarang aku merasakan hal yang lain. Suara Sasuke terasa seperti angin yang berhembus dari surga, sangat indah sekali. Aku seolah terbius oleh tatapan onyx-nya yang tajam seolah ingin memenjarakanku di dalamnya. Aku sudah tak bisa lepas dari jerat Uchiha di depanku ini, kalau Sasuke meminta nyawaku saat ini mungkin aku akan memberinya secara percuma. Demi Tuhan, aku mencintai pria lemah di depanku.

"Mungkin hidupku tak sama seperti orang lain, aku tak bisa melindungimu seperti yang lain, aku tak bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan seperti pria lain tapi aku bisa memberikan cinta yang belum tentu orang lain beri untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

**TBC**

*pundung di pojokan* Ka tahu ini gaje, melenceng dari ide awal. Tapi salahin otak ma tangan Ka yang bekerja sama bikin fluff di cerita angst. Udah update lama malah bikin yang gak mutu kayak gini, Ka bener-bener minta maaf.

Jujur aja sebenernya Ka bakal selesein fic ini pas liburan UAS, tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain, Tuhan mengambil salah satu sahabat Ka dan waktu itu Ka bener-bener terpuruk dan gak mau memanfaatkan mood angst Ka karena kesannya kayak manfaatin kepergian dia. Pas masuk kuliah Ka disambut tugas ma kegiatan himpunan jadi deh kepotong terus. Yah malah jadi curhat tapi Ka bener-bener minta maaf buat telatnya fic ini.

Buat yang nanya talasemia itu apa mungkin penjelasan pendek Sasuke bisa sedikit menjelaskan apa itu talasemia. Kalau belum puas bisa tanya lagi ke Ka atau mbah google and mas Wiki *ditampol*.

And buat yang tahu alat-alat medis tolong kasih tahu Ka ya, kebetulan walaupun penah tinggal beberapa hari di rumah sakit dan ngerasain dibius di ruang operasi Ka blank masalah alat-alat medis selain infus ma suntikan XD. Dan sekali lagi KA BUKA LOWONGAN BETA!

Ini balesan buat yang gak log in.

**VamPs 9irL**

Jawabannya ada di chapter ini

Makasih ya udah review

**iam maniez**

yeah hebat, tebakannya bener

yupz yang kena talasemia itu Sasu-chan *dichidori*

kalo masalah persilangan genetika jujur ka gak begitu ngerti coz ka gak begitu suka mata pelajaran eksak sekarangpun ka kuliah di naungan ilmu sosial hehe. Tapi thanks ya dah ngasi tahu.

Sekali lagi thank buat reviewnya

**Hikari 'the princess blue'**

Wah maaf ya ka telat banget updatenya, semoga alasan ka di atas bisa dimaklumi.

Maaf juga kalau ceritanya terkesan membosankan, Ka masih junior kalau soal tulis menulis. Dan untuk masalah typo, Ka gak bisa lepas ma masalah satu itu.

Makasih ya udah mau me-review. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi *ditendang*

**Cherry-chan **

Ah gak papa, udah di-review juga udah makasih banget loh tapi maaf ya kalau updatenya lama

Yupz bener banget kalo yang kena talasemia itu Sasuke, sebenernya dari judul aja udah ketahuan kalo mereka bakal pisah *jyah jadi spoiler gini*

Buat flame, ka gak pernah masalahin kok coz itu hak mereka. Asal jangan kita tanggapi aja coz kalau ditanggapi malah makin menggila.

makasih yah udah review.

**4ntk4-ch4n** (ya Olloh namanya susah amat ^^v)

Nah sekarang dah tahu kan siapa yang kena talasemianya?

Setahu Ka, sampai saat ini belum ada obat yang mampu menyembuhkan talasemia. Dan Indonesia ini salah satu negara yang angka pengidap talasemianya tinggi, jadi ati-ati ya kalau mau nikah hehehe.

Chapter ini dah Ka usahain buat panjang tapi kalau masih kurang panjang maaf ya.

Makasih untuk reviewnya.

**Kiro yoID **

Iya, yang kena talasemianya Sasuke, dan untuk penjelasan mengenai talasemia mudah-mudahan penjelasan di atas bisa sedikit membantu ngejawab.

Thanks buat reviewnya, maaf menunggu lama.

**Lampuhijau**

Yupz bener banget kalau yang kena talasemia itu Sasuke, Ka juga gak tega sih sebenernya liat adik ipar ka menderita *dikeroyok Itachi FG*

Buat penjelasannya ada di atas XD

Thanks ya dah review XD

**Made-kun **(orang Bali ya?)

Yah sayang tebakannya salah, nyatanya ternyata dia sendiri yang kena talasemia itu

Dia mau nyari obat buat talasemia itu karena dia gak mau ada keturunan Uchiha yang terkena talasemia lagi, cukup dirinya aja.

Makasih ya dah berkenan buat rivew

**Aburame-anduts**

Yah sayang tapi Uchiha yang lainnya itu Sasuke hehehe, coba lagi ya... (dikira maen lotre?)

Makasih ya udah review dan mau nunggu kelanjutannya yang nauzubillah lama banget hehehe

**Keiko**

Thanks XD

Thanks for your review (halah so inggris banget sih)

**Keyzha angelica**

Maaf banget lama *nunduk2* semoga alasan Ka di atas bisa dimaklumi buat keterlambatan updatenya ya

Thanks buat reviewnya

Thanks juga buat yang udah review log in

**Ame chocho Tae Jin Hyun, Riku Aida, happyflarg, Kurousa Hime, Farah aishiteru sasusaku, Azuka Kanahara, SyeaSasuSaku and all of silent readers **(kayak ada aja)

Tanpa kalian Ka mungkin gak ada alesan buat nerusian fic ini, sekali lagi thanks ya. And **REVIEW AGAIN!**


End file.
